Akatsuki vs Konoha foci meccs
by Gwynda
Summary: Yaoival közös alkotásunk. A nevető görcs garantált, mivel akkora őrültséget sikerült összehoznunk. XD


Konoha vs Akatsuki foci meccs

Egyszer volt, hol nem volt, volt egyszer 12 Konohai genin, akik nagyon unatkoztak. A 12 genin: Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Tenten és Lee volt; akik unaloműzés céljából elkezdtek focizni. A kis csapat eleinte nagyon ügyetlen volt, főleg azért mert egyesek nem a labda után hanem saját csapat társuk után futkostak, míg mások ezt megakadályozva le nem ütötték a futkosót. A saját csapat társát kergető Naruto volt, aki minden áron el akarta kapni Sasukét, de ebben rendszerint Sakura akadályozta meg egy jobb egyenessel. Na tehát a csapat napról napra ügyesebb lett, míg tőlük messzebb az Akatsuki tagjai is focizgattak kicsit kiegészülve Orochimaruval és Kabutoval. Az Akatsuki sem volt ügyesebb a kezdetek kezdetén a Konohai geninneknél. De a sok munka meghozta a gyümölcsét, s a napok, és az edzések által egyre jobbak lettek. Egy nap a 12 genin éppen edzést tartott, mikor Dei éppen arra repült az agyag madarával, s meglátta az éppen focizó Narutoékat, akik éppen egy veszekedés közepén tartottak.

-Naruto, kapard már le magad az én Sasukém fenekéről.- ordibálta a nagy homlokú kisasszony az éppen stírölő Narutora.

-Hmpf.. nem is néztem neki.-védte meg magát Naruto, miközben apró pillantásokat tett az Uchiha hátsójának irányába.

-WÁÁÁ.- akadt ki teljesen Sakura.

Majd elkezdett futni Naruto felé, míg el nem botlott egy kiálló kőben, s el nem esett volna. De ekkor történt egy kis malőr, és miközben esett, megkapaszkodott Naruto nadrágjában, és lehúzta magával együtt, miközben a többiek kiguvadt szemekkel nézték az eseményeket. S megtörtént, Naruto nadrágja lecsúszott, ezzel megmutatva a boxerét, amin sok-sok apró maci s szívecske volt. A többiek szakadtak a nevetéstől, kivéve Sasukét, aki csak mosolygott a dolgon és próbálta leplezni a kitörni készülő nevetését. Chouji, akinek a kezéből most sem maradt el a chipses zacskó, most a nagyja részét kiköpte a röhögő görcse miatt, amit az előbb történt esemény miatt kapott. Fent a levegőben Deidara már forgolódott a nevetéstől , míg egyszer csak azt vette észre hogy zuhan, egyenesen egy bokor felé. A madár mikor érezte hogy készítője nem ül rajta, összement apró kis svábbogárrá (xD) s ő is zuhant a föld felé. De miután a madár összement, hirtelen egy alak körvonala kezdett kibontakozni, miközben görcsösen szorítja a madarat, s csak állandóan azt hajtogatja: „ Tobi jó fiú, nem csinált semmi rosszat". S ő is elkezdett zuhanni a föld irányába, kezeit elkezdte fel-le emelgetni hát ha megtanult repülni a madártól, de nem sikerült neki, s a levegőbe fordulva megérkezett a földre egy hatalmas puffanással, ami az ifjú geninek figyelmét sem kerülhette el. A geninek a bokorhoz rohantak ahol érdekes látványban volt részük, ugyanis Tobi Deidarán landolt úgy hogy a maszkos fiú érzékeny része pont a szőke férfi szájánál volt s ez fordítva is igaz volt, csak annyi különbséggel hogy Tobi ráharapott társa férfiasságára. A Konohai társaság egy pillanatig meredten nézte a jelenetet, majd mindannyian elterültek a rájuk törő röhögő görcs rohamoktól. De a röhögés miatt nem vették észre hogy társaságuk akadt az Akatsuki többi tagjának személyében és ráadásnak ott volt velük Orochimaru és Kabuto is. Amint a „gonoszok" társasága meglátta két tagjuk szorult, de annál mulatságosabb helyzetét ők is a földön fetrengve kötöttek ki a nevetéstől. Orochimaru amint abba tudta hagyni a nevetést, nyelvével körbe nyalta a száját, s szeme rátévedt Itachira aki furcsa módon nevetett. Amint végig nézett rajta, a nyelve beállt mint a győzelmi zászló, s padlót fogott. Az idősebb Uchiha értetlenül nézett a kígyó irányába, aki még mindig őt stírölte a szemeivel, mire Itachi aktiválta a Sharingant és azzal próbálta elijeszteni a hüllőt. Orochimaru értve a célzást más felé fordította a tekintetét, s nyelvét megpróbálta kiszabadítani a földből több-kevesebb sikerrel. Miután mindenki visszanyerte komolyabb ábrázatát a Konoha melletti pályára mentek, s felállt a két csapat egy meccs erejére. De még mielőtt elkezdődhetett volna a meccs Orochimaru nyelve „véletlenül" bekúszott Itachi pólója alá, s ott apró nyálpatakokat húzva átáztatta az Uchiha nadrágját.

-Öh Itachi-san, bepisiltél?-kérdezte kíváncsian és ártatlanul Tobi

-Hm, hm. Inkább nyálnak nézem. Hm.-hümmögte Deidara, mire Orochimaru gyorsan visszahúzta a nyelvét

Itachi először értetlenül nézett csapattársaira, s kissé kínosan érezte magát attól hogy Dei épp az ő férfiassága előtt térdepel és csak néhány centire van a gyenge pontjától. Az idősebb Uchiha egy pillanatig megdermedt, majd dühösen nézett a szőke kék szemeibe, aki értve a tekintetből menekülőre fogta a dolgot maszkos társával együtt. A hármas egy kis ideig kergetőzött, legalábbis addig míg a pálya közepén meg nem jelentek a bírák. A bírók Tsunade, Jiraiya, Gai és Kakashi voltak, de a kergetőzést még ők se nagyon tudták abbahagyatni a felbőszült Itachival így Deidara egy kisebb bombát dobott az Uchiha felé. Ahogy a bomba felrobbant a füst takarásában megjelent három női alak falatnyi szoknyában és toppban, s az utóbbin hatalmas neon betűkkel a „Hajrá Konoha!" díszelgett. Az egyik lány Temari volt, mellette két szexi csaj állt, az egyiknek a haja vörös volt, míg a szeme türkiz kék, a másik lány haja barna volt, s szemébe lógott pár rakoncátlan csík, s a szeme éj fekete volt. Amint meglátták a fiúk Temarit, s mellette a két ladyt, rögtön nyál csorogva néztek rájuk. S Orochimaru nyelve, elkezdett ficánkolni, majd lassan becsúszott a vörös hajú lány szoknyája alá. A lány ugrott egyet, s kéz mozdulatára egy halom homok jelent meg mögötte, s jeges szemekkel nézett körbe. Orochimaru hirtelen, de annál óvatosabban kihúzta a nyelvét, s betömte a száját, hogy a ficánkoló nyelv ki ne törjön egy újabb „vadászatra". A geninek, a bírok, s az Akatsuki tagjai is meglepődve figyelték a reakciót, s ahogy jobban szemügyre vették a hölgyikéket, rájöttek hogy ők nem mások mint Gaara, s Kankuro.

-Gaara, .. Kankuro.- szólalt meg elsőnek Naruto, aki próbálta felszedni az állkapcsát a földről.

- Igen?- kérdezték egyszerre, a „lányok"

- Honnan tudjátok a Szexy no jutsumat, és mi az a póló rajtad Gaara?- mutatott Naruto a neonra amin villogott a „Hajrá Konoha" felirat.

- Háátt.. -pirult el Gaara.- Mi leszünk a pom-pom lányok!- mondta vigyorogva, majd elkezdte rázni a hátsó felét.

Naruto enyhén sokkot kapott, s Orochimaru nyelve ismét támadásba indult. Enyhén nyálas nyelvével, elkezdte simogatni Gaarát, majd rájött hogy Gaarának nem női nemi szerve van, hanem férfi. Amint ez az információ eljutott borsó agyáig, kihúzta gyorsan a nyelvét, majd elkezdte húzogatni rajta a kezét, gondolván hogy ezzel megtisztul a nyelve. Miután „sikeresen" megtisztította nyelvét figyelme ismét elkalandozott, vagyis inkább a nyelve ami most Tsunade dekoltázsába próbált bejutni. Tsunade egy erőteljes szorítással visszakényszerítette a fickándozó és önálló életet élő testrészt gazdája szájába, majd fennhangon megszólalt.

-Kezdhetjük végre azt a rohadt meccset?-kérdezte jó hangosan a nő, mire a csapatok enyhén megsüketültek a hangerőtől

Az ellenfelek bólintottak és mindannyian elfoglalták helyüket a pályán. A két kapus Chouji és Zetsu lett. A csapat többi tagja meg az edzéseken megszokott helyét foglalta el, s kezdetét vette a „barátságos" mérkőzés. Az első tíz percben nem történt semmi szabálytalanság, de utána egymás után kerültek elő a változatosabbnál változatosabb jutsuk. Először az Akatsuki csapata vetette be „titkos" fegyverét vagyis Orochimaru nyelvét, ami most Sakura ruhája alatt kalandozott. Ám a Konohaiak sem voltak restek mert mikor Narutonál volt a labda, s épp Itachi, Deidara és Sasori rohant felé bevetette a sexy no jutsuját, mire a három ellenfele orrvérzések közepette dőlt ki. Kakashi belefújt sípjába a szabálytalanságok láttán, bár magában nagyon élvezte a látottakat, de jó bíróhoz méltón újra indította a meccset. A két ellenfél ismét belevetette magát a játékba, de most Neji kezdett el szabálytalankodni bár ez nem volt olyan feltűnő mivel végig Sasorit sasolta a Byakugannal, aminek hála a labda telibe találta és Chouji mellet kötött ki arccal a kapufának csapódva. Az Akatsuki tagok néhányai nevettek egyet, majd próbálták elvenni a labdát a Konohaiaktól, több kevesebb sikerrel. Pein gondolva egyet megidézte a Kage Bunshint, majd egy alapos transzformációval, amivel a klónok felvették a geninek alakjait, elkezdtek focizni. De történt egy kis baj, a tagok nem tudván hogy milyen kölyök az igazi elkezdték verni a klónokat, ezzel is sokkolva Peint. Mikor az utolsó klón is kipukkadt, remegve néztek Peinre aki az agyvérzés közelébe állt, majd a legközelebb eső személyt, aki történetesen Tobi volt, elkezdte kergetni. Tobi többször is ordította hogy ő „Tobi jó fiú" Peinre nem hatott, és több percen keresztül kergetőztek, míg neki nem futottak Choujinak, s vissza nem pattantak róla egyenesen az ő térfelükre. Lee közben próbált egyre közelebb menni Sakurához, de a lány mindig elfutott onnan, megunva a kergetőzést Lee, szomorúan nézett senseijére, mire az csak mutatott egy hüvelykujjat, s egy villogó mosolyt, majd megszólalt:

-Lee fiam, a fiatalság ereje győzni fog!!! Hajrá Konohaaaa..- ordította Gai-sensei, Leenek, aki erőt vett magán, s elkezdett futni a labdáért, s Sakurához.

Mikor hozzá került a labda futott egyenesen a kapuhoz, hogy lőjön egy gólt, de akkor hirtelen egy rúgást érzett a hátsó fertályán, s azt vette észre hogy száguld az Akatsukik kapusa felé. Csak szállt a levegőbe mint egy lepke (xD) s egyre közelebb érve a kapushoz a száját kinyitotta. És elérte a harapó fogós bácsit Zetsut, kinek ráharapott a gazaira, s jó erősen, még bele is rágott. Köpködve ugrott le onnan Lee, majd ráérősen elkezdett gyalogolni a térfelére, mire a többiek csak egy szkeptikus pillantást vetettek rá.

-Nem volt jó íze! -mondta durcásan Lee, majd megtörölte a szája szélét.

Miután a csapatok túl tették magukat egy újabb röhögő görcsön ismét a játékra összpontosítottak, s most az Akatsuki csapatánál volt a labda. Ám a nagy futkározásban és röhögésben teljesen kimelegedtek, mire Orochimaru nyelve segítőkészen megszabadította őket szinte minden ruhadarabjuktól az alsó neműk kivételével. Jiraiya ezt látva árgus szemekkel figyelte a csapatok nő tagjait, s legnagyobb bánatára az Akatsuki csapatában csak egyetlen nő volt. Na a meccs folytatódott tovább, s lassan már a második félidő felé közeledtek, amit Kakashi sípja jelzett néhány perccel később. A két csapat a saját padjaihoz vonult, s mint akik hónapok óta nem ittak felvedelték az összes kéznél lévő folyékony dolgot, aminek egy része saké volt s így a csapatok néhány tagja kissé spicces állapotban lépett a pályára ismét. A szünet ideje alatt a három pom-pom lány szórakoztatta a bírákat és a közönséget különböző „táncnak" nevezett valamivel, mire befejezték produkciójukat kezdetét vette a második félidő. Az első félidőhöz hasonlóan ez is tele volt fortélyosabbnál-fortélyosabb jutsukkal és esésekkel. A legújabb elterülő páros Sasuke és Naruto volt, mivel a szőke fiú „véletlenül" keresztezte fekete társa útját s ennek hatására egymáson landoltak vagyis inkább Sasuke landolt Naruton. A földön fekve kezdték el egymást csépelni megfeledkezve a foci meccsről, de a bírók gyorsan közbe lépve ismét újra indították a meccset. A második félidő fele ismét gól nélkül telt el, mivel Zetsu minden labdát megevett amit eltudott kapni, s Chouji meg a jutsuja segítségével teljesen kitöltötte a két kapufa között lévő rést. Pein enyhe idegrohamot kapott mikor Orochimaru volt olyan kedves és megszabadította a ruhájától, s magában eldöntötte hogy ezért még számol a kígyóval. Tobi ismét „ügyes" volt és Tsunade keblei közt landolt egy hatalmas botlást követően, aminek hála sikerült letépnie a nő ruhájának felsőjét s így szabaddá váltak hatalmas keblei. A nő dühében egy hatalmas pofonnal jutalmazta a maszkos fiút, mire szegénynek darabokban esett le imádott narancssárga maszkja. Tobi sírva rohant Peinhez, mire vezére dühös pillantása megállásra késztette és kétségbe esett szemmel nézett a bírók irányába; mire Kakashi meglepetten és nyál csorgatva nézett rá. A meccs hátra lévő része kisebb-nagyobb bakikkal fejeződött be, s mikor véget ért a két csapat tagjai egymásnak vagy saját csapat társuknak estek és egy hatalmas tömeg verekedés tört ki köztük.

-Hajrá Konoha! Adjatok nekik! A fiatalság erejével győzni fogtok!-ordibálta az oldal vonalról Gai

Kakashi és Jiraiya szintén kimaradtak a tömeg bunyóból, s inkább a lányokat stírölték kikről a verekedés hevében leszaggatták a melltartókat; így a két perverz férfi élvezettel legeltethette a szemét. Sasuke és Naruto a verekedést felcserélték egy sokkal szórakoztatóbb elfoglaltságra, s a tömeg bunyó közepén szenvedélyes csók csatába bonyolódtak. Orochimaru nyelve szokás szerint önálló életre kelt s a két csapat lánytagjait vette célba több-kevesebb sikerrel, mivel a nyelve néha-néha célt tévesztett és valamelyik fiút kezdte nyalogatni. Gai még mindig az oldal vonalról biztatta a Konohai genineket, akiknek néhány tagja teljesen mással volt elfoglalva a verekedés helyett és nem voltak ezzel másképp az Akatsuki tagjai sem. Pein épp Konan fenekét markolászta mire a lány egy pofont adott cserébe, s főnöke duzzogva keresett magának valaki mást aki történetesen TenTen volt. A kunoichi egyike volt azoknak akik sakét is ittak a szünetben, így élvezettel fogadta el Pein közeledtét és észrevétlenül elsomfordáltak a bunyó közeléből. Az Akatsuki vezére és TenTen egy bokorban találtak maguknak nyugodt helyet, ahol teljesen egymásba bonyolódtak és a maradék ruhájukat is elvesztették. Eközben a bírókhoz egy új személy csatlakozott Yondaime személyében, aki értetlenül nézte a pályán egymás hegyén-hátán verekedőket vagy éppen smacizókat. Kakashi és Jiraiya észre se vették az újonnan jöttet mivel minden figyelmüket a Tsunade-Orochimaru összecsapásnak szentelték, ahol a kígyó nyelve minduntalan a szőke nő megmaradt ruhája alá bújt. A levegő egyre jobban forrt, Naruto és Sasuke elvolt foglalva egymás kényeztetésével, úgy mint TenTen és Pein. Tsunade már unta a hüllő nyálas nyelvét, ami a meg maradt ruhái alatt koszállt, s megfogta majd egy csomót kötött rá Orochimaru legnagyobb örömére. Mikor már Tsunade örülhetett volna hogy szabad, a kígyó elkezdte nyálazni szegény nő testét, mire az felordított, teljes hangerővel, így a többiek is egyszerűen meghallhatták. Egy emberként fordultak oda az emberek akik verekedtek, s akik nem egymással voltak elfoglalva. Szemük végig pásztázta a leütött Orochimarut, s a félig meztelen Tsunadet. Yondaime elkezdett nevetni, a bolond csapaton mire, az egész bagázs ránézett. Szemeik kidülledtek, Sakura csodálkozásába földet fogott (xD), s inkább elkezdte számolgatni a hangyákat. A rózsaszín hajú kunoichi teljesen belemerült a hangyák számolásába, míg a többiek megpróbálták összekaparni az állukat a földről aznap már sokadjára. Yondaime lassan elindult Tsunade felé, de félúton megbotlott valakinek a lábában és egy hatalmasat esett a körülbelül két méterrel arrébb csókolózó Narutora és Sasukéra. A páros fájdalmasan felnyögött, miközben a 4. lassan levánszorgott róluk; ahogy jobban megnézte a nyalakodó párost kék szemei elkerekedtek.

-Fiam, mi a fenét csinálsz?-kérdezte erőteljesen döbbent hangon Yondi

A körülöttük lévők álla ismét a porba huppant a három sannin kivételével, s nem csak az állak de a fenekek és fejek is koppantak a pálya földjén. Az érintet ebből mit sem érzékelve továbbra is a fiatalabb Uchihával volt elfoglalva.

Itt a vége rúgd el véle!!!


End file.
